


Time to Heal

by JessiDWalton



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: But she sure fucking does it, But will be sad, Ellie has to be happy and optimistic, F/F, Fucking amazing supportive girlfriend!Ellie, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at tagging, Major Character Injury, Now THAT'S a challenge, Paralyzed!Yukio, Really just hurt fluff people, Sad themes, She a sad girl, Yukio is usually so happy, bare with me, commission piece, happy ending in the future, ooof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiDWalton/pseuds/JessiDWalton
Summary: Ellie viewed her life as... Well. In a word: Perfect. Especially with Yukio at her side. She never imagined anything would ruin this perfect time in their lives. At least nothing as simple as a day at the beach. But you can't control fate. You only deal with the aftermath and make the most out of a shitty situation. And Ellie is very, very determined to do just that.
Relationships: Ellie Phimister/Yukio (Deadpool Movies)
Kudos: 16





	1. Rip Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, lovies!  
> This is my FIRST commission piece! *u*  
> Requested and plot by: Wombatking on Tumblr  
> Thank you so much for choosing me to write this story for you, lovie! I hope you enjoy it<3

“Ellie-Chan!  _ Hayaku _ ,  _ hayaku _ !” The Japanese mutant giggled. Normally Ellie would be overly annoyed by so much energy, but when it came to Yukio… She couldn’t help but smile.

“Yea, yea! I’m coming.” Ellie smiled as she fixed her swim shorts and a tank top. She raked her fingers through her short hair to make sure there was some fluff before exiting, smiling as she saw Yukio eagerly by the door. The pink highlighted hair was up in a ponytail and a cute softer pink bathing suit cover on her body.

“Let us go, slowpoke!” Yukio giggled again. Bouncing eagerly as Ellie made her way down the steps.

“You have everything?” The more stoic girl questioned. “Sunblock?” Yukio nodded. “Towels? Snacks? Water?”    
  
“ _ Hai _ ,  _ hai _ ,  _ hai _ ! Now come on!” Yukio smiled as she gently took Ellie’s hand to lead her out.

They made their way through the large city of New York, Yukio  _ insisting _ they walk in the hot summer heat. Ellie had gone to argue but the latter just gave a little pout, saying something about spending more time together on their day off. So the gothic style girl had yielded and agreed. But she had to admit… She rather enjoyed walking like this with her girlfriend. No one barking training commands at them, neither of them having to study, and no prying eyes such as Wade Wilson. Just…  _ them _ .

It was peaceful times like this that Ellie loved to look back at their relationship. Everyone said they were the most unlikely couple. It was true that they were both very different, but their differences made them perfect for each other…. Or so Yukio said constantly. At first, Ellie was a little unsure of their relationship. Don’t get her wrong, she really liked Yukio. But they just… clashed. But Yukio had reassured her that they were made to be and now 6 months later, Ellie _firmly_ believed the smaller girls reassurance.

“ _ Ne _ ,  _ ne _ . Ellie? Are you even listening?” Yukio pouted as she leaned into the gothic girl's view. A giddy smile instantly replaced the pout as she made a funny face. Ellie smiled widely and tugged her closer, draping her arm over the smaller girls' shoulders.

“Sorry, I was a little lost in thought. What were you saying?” Ellie hummed softly, now listening as Yukio went on and on about a manga she had been reading on their downtime.

The couple finally arrived at the beach, Yukio dragging Ellie to the _ perfect _ spot before they laid their towels down. Ellie grabbed her sunblock and turned to the Japanese mutant. A soft blush gracing her cheeks as the younger stripped the cover off to reveal a very cute and tasteful frilled pink bathing suit. It was a one-piece with a frilled top and little skirt covering her upper thighs. 

“Er…” Ellie stumbled over her words a little making Yukio giggle and give a twirl.

“Do you like?” The younger asked in an innocent tone making Ellie quickly nod and focus on the opening the sunscreen. She focused on lathering Yukio’s back and got her all covered before rubbing herself down. Giving a small  _ thanks, Yuki _ when the pink girl helped with her back as well.

“Let us go!” Yukio cheered, beginning to dash for the water only to be held fast by Ellie.

“Ah, ah. Let it dry.” Ellie scolded softly, making the younger sigh but nod.

“Okaay.” The Japanese girl hummed, swaying back and forth with a smile. “Nee, Ellie?” She chirped, the taller girl humming in acknowledgment. “ _ Aishiteru _ .” Yukio said in a soft voice as she leaned up and kissed Ellie’s cheek.

“... _ aishiteru _ …” Ellie replied in a hushed, shy tone. One thing she was still trying to get used to was Yukio’s display of affection. Both physically and verbally. She wasn’t used to being told  _ I love you _ … In _ any _ language. But it was always so sweet to hear from the other…

The girls waited a moment longer, enjoying each other's presence, before heading to the water. Yukio eagerly ran in, laughing and squealing at the cold water while Ellie took her time. The older wasn’t a huge fan of the ocean, she’d rather be in a pool, but figured if she was with Yukio she’d enjoy it better. But god was it cold…

“Come on, come on!” Yukio laughed, having already  _ submerged _ herself in the freezing Atlantic waves.

_ The waves are quite strong today… _ Ellie noted quietly to herself, seeing some surfers out on the waves.    
  
“I think I’m gonna stay mainly up…  _ here _ .” She hummed, motioning to the shallow area she had claimed making Yukio pout. 

“ _ Demo _ -”   
  
“No. No  _ demo _ . I’m staying here.” Ellie grumbled, not letting the cute girl coax her out anymore. But, with a smile, Yukio swam back and sat with her in the shallows. Leaning her head on the older and watching the waves together. “Just 'cause I’m not going further, doesn’t mean you can’t…” 

“I know.” Yukio hummed contently. “I’ll go further when I feel like it. I just want to be with you…”    
  
The simple comment made Ellie’s heart flutter but she didn’t try to keep the conversation going. Instead, she let their hands entwine under the water as the waves splashed on them gently. They stayed this way for a little bit before Yukio did indeed get up and dash back into the cold ocean. This pattern continued throughout the day. The pink-haired girl returned to Ellie to talk and hold hands before she would go for a swim. Ellie was so caught up with how cute Yukio was, she didn’t even notice the yellow flag being set out by the lifeguards, signaling to be cautious of riptides…

“I am off!” Yukio announced eagerly as she got up, still holding Ellie’s hand. They looked at each other for a moment, both smiling and soaking the other in before the Japanese girl let go and ran towards the deeper water.

A strange… twist formed in Ellie’s stomach. It was similar to that of when she was fighting. That strange sense that anything could happen.  _ Anything _ … And this feeling made her very uncomfortable. Especially when she glanced out toward the waves and didn’t see Yukio pop up to wave at her from the distance.

“Yukio?” Ellie called, standing up to get a better view. Her stomach turning and heart clenching in a certain fear. “Yukio!” She shouted now. Barely able to see anything in the dark waters, but there was something floating in the distance. “ _ Yukio! _ ”

Without a thought, she dived into the cold water. Her body in such a panic, barely even noticed the icy temperature change. The strong current jerked her slightly making her come to realize the possibility of a riptide. Her body held strong thanks to her own mutations and she swam up to the surface. She looked around in a panic, seeing pink hair only a short distance.

Pink hair. Facedown. Unmoving.

_ Unmoving _ .

“YUKIO!” Ellie screamed out, quickly swimming to the body and holding her upright. The sight of blood making her want to throw up. She could barely hear the sound of the lifeguard boats circling them, having seen the commotion. Tears swelling in her eyes as a few people very carefully lifted Yukio from her arms and into the boat before Ellie herself was helped up. 

_ No… Please… _

_ Yukio… _


	2. To try and feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio awakes in the hospital, confused and scared.

_ “Yukio!” _

_ Ellie…? _

_ “Yukio, no!” _

_  
_ _  
_ _ Ellie… _

Yukio felt like she was floating… She was on a cloud just… floating She couldn't really feel anything, but she could hear the soft crash of waves…  _ and _ Ellie's voice.

Why did Ellie sound so worried? Ellie never sounded like that… even in their worst fights. But now, the other sounded like she might  _ cry _ .

"E…" Yukio tried to speak but found it very difficult. Her throat was beyond sore and suddenly an awful headache boomed through her body. No longer did she feel to be floating…

She struggled to open her eyes but finally finding the strength to only be blinded by the lights above her. There were voices in the room she couldn't quite make out, they seemed to be arguing… but she didn't focus so much on that. Instead, she focused on the fact that she couldn't move her neck…. Or anything below that.

Her heart began to speed up as her mind was flooded with confusion.  _ Why can't I move? Where am I? Where's Ellie? Why can't I  _ **_move_ ** _? _ These thoughts consumed her as she could barely tell there were tears streaming down her face. 

"Yukio?!"  _ Ellie _ called. The girl's heart calmed as the familiar face popped into her view, but she couldn't stop sobbing.

"E-e…" Yukio tried to speak again but her throat was too sore to do anything. The older girl gently cupped her face, shushing and trying to calm the hysterical pink-haired girl.

"Yuki...ssh sh sh… It's okay, Yuki… Calm down for me, princess… calm… That's it, love…" Ellie cooed in the softest voice she could muster which indeed did help Yukio. "I know you're confused, but let me explain everything…"

Yukio wished she could nod, but she couldn't… Realizing now there was a brace on her neck, keeping her from any kind of movement. The tears began to build again as her mind began to scream in confusion all over again. Ellie was right there, cooing and comforting her easily.

“Yuki… Yuki, remember… Calm, love, calm…” Ellie hushed softly, wiping the tears away. “Don’t try to move your head, okay? Just blink at me once for yes and twice for no… Can you do that?” She asked in a strangely calm voice, but nonetheless Yukio gave one blink. Ellie waited for a second before sighing and sitting more on the bed.

“When you dived into the water, a riptide caught hold of you. It dragged you. From what the doctors can tell, you may have hit a bed of sand and-... it… It snapped your neck.” Ellie spoke, her voice shaking though it was obvious she was trying to keep a level voice. “I dived for you and the lifeguards were there to help. We got you to the hospital just in time to save your life b-...but um… The doctors have been testing and… You’re paralyzed… From the shoulders down…” She continued to explain but spoke up again as she saw the fear and confusion in Yukio’s eyes. “But! They said there is a possible chance of recovery! There hasn’t been enough time to tell yet, but… There is hope.”    
  
_ Paralyzed… _ Yukio’s mind kept repeating the word. Her head hurting more and more as she tried to remember what happened in the ocean.

“I-..I…”   
  
“Ssh… Your throat is raw. They had to put an endotracheal tube down your throat while in surgery and a little after. It hasn’t been out very long so you need to rest your throat… Listen, I know you’re scared, princess… But I’m here… I’m with you… We’ll go through this together…” Ellie’s voice was strong as she spoke the last part. Her eyes never leaving Yukio’s as she promised.

* * *

Yukio awoke to the now-familiar bright lights of the hospital. It had been nearly a week since she had been hospitalized. Each day was a new little struggle. New tests, new medicines, new movements for her to try. It was all so… overwhelming… Especially as she wasn’t able to move below her shoulders as the doctors had hoped. It was very deterring…

But no matter how depressed she got… how much hope she lost… She was surprised to see how…  _ positive _ Ellie remained. The other girl never once leaving her side and never once doubted the injured mutant. Every test, Ellie was there to hold her hand. But Yukio hated that she couldn’t  _ feel _ Ellie’s hand… Every new medicine, Ellie was asking the important questions and making sure Yukio was sure she wanted to try. Every failed movement, Ellie was there to comfort and reassure Yukio that everything was okay…

“Yuki…” Ellie’s voice made her glance over to the door. The normal stoic girl had a smile and held up a bag of take out. “I talked to the doctors and got you your favorite.” She hummed, walking over and sitting beside her girlfriend. “Chicken teriyaki, fried rice, and a few different sushi. All from your favorite spot.”    
  
“Ellie…” Yukio smiled slightly and watched the other take the boxes out.

“What do you want first?” Ellie questioned, glancing at the pink-haired girl. Frowning as she saw the mixed feelings in her girls' eyes. “Hey, it’s okay… I know you’re upset. I know it’s hard, princess… But please know, I only want to help  _ you _ . And if I have to feed you for the rest of my life, so be it. I will do it happily.” She announced in a strong, proud voice that made Yukio blush. But it also made tears form in her eyes as she thought of the possibility of never being able to do something as simple as feed herself again…

“H-hey! I’m sorry, Yuki. I didn’t mean…”   
  
“N-no… I-... It’s just… hard to try to come to terms…” Yukio whispered making Ellie nod quietly. 

  
“We’ll get through this, Yuki… I promise. I’ll be beside you every step of the way… Cause I love you…” The older mutant whispered, smiling as Yukio’s eyes shot up to hers from the solo confession of love. “I really do.”   
  
“...A...Aishiteru, Ellie…” Yukio smiled through her tears, feeling safe beside Ellie even in her fragile state. “I-I would really like some sushi…”   
  
“Alright.” Ellie smiled and opened the box with a few rolls. “This one is a spider roll. Want soy sauce?” She asked, dipping the roll in some soy sauce upon getting a nod. Carefully, Ellie brought the plate and piece closer to Yukio. Popping the sushi in and letting her chew before wiping her mouth. “Good?”   
  
“Mmmmmmm!” Yukio hummed as she eagerly ate the sushi. Through her embarrassment and useless feeling of having to be fed, she felt her heart melt at how patient Ellie was. The other waiting for her to be ready for the next piece of sushi, occasionally eating on herself between feeding Yukio. After a few minutes, they switched to the chicken and rice. It was a little harder and Ellie ended up spilling some on Yuki’s brace making them both giggle as Ellie cleaned it up.   
  
“Sorry.” Ellie smiled as she fed Yukio more carefully now.    
  
“Thank you…” Yuki whispered softly as the other began to pack everything up. “I-... I am really grateful to you, Ellie… Feeding me… a-and…” She blushed as she remembered how Ellie had even helped her with bowel movements and clean up…   
  
“It’s nothing you should thank me for, princess. I am happy to be beside you.” Ellie hummed, leaning forward and giving a kiss to the others' lips. “I will continue to remind you. I am here for you no matter what. We. Will. Get through this.”   
  
_ We will… _ Yukio thought with a little smile.


	3. One plan at a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio looks at her options

“Through your time here we have run many tests and hoped to make improvement through your body, but…” The doctor looked down at his chart, sighing softly. “I am sorry, Yukio. The probability of you moving freely is…”   
  
“We get it, doc.” Ellie huffed softly before glancing at her girlfriend. Her heart broke at the way Yukio kept her eyes cast down. She could see the tears welling up and threatening to overflow. The doctor took the signal and left without another word.

“I…” Yukio closed her mouth quickly as she felt she’d break the more she tried to talk. 

“... You can cry, Yuki. It’s okay… It’s hard news to take…” The older cooed and scooted closer to Yukio. She rested her hand on Yuki’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. “It’s… It’s going to be hard. But Yukio… We’ll figure it out. With Dr. Xavier’s help, I’m sure there is  _ something _ we can figure up…”   
  
Yukio couldn’t help but bust out crying as Ellie spoke, unable to move to the other's arms for more comfort but she was happy Ellie seemed to know just what she needed. The gothic girl got even closer and very gently pulled most of her dead weight into her arms. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Ellie just letting her girl cry. And cry. And cry. 

“It’s okay…”

* * *

“Welcome home, Yukio.” Xavier smiled as the car door opened. He sat in his wheelchair and nodded to Ellie as the girl got the braced wheelchair from the car for Yukio.

“Thank you…” Yukio whispered, looking past Xavier and to her home… “It feels nice to be back.” She smiled before letting Ellie unbuckle and lift her with ease. Yukio felt Xavier watching closely as she sat in the wheelchair making her feel… Well... How she imagined Xavier himself felt when other people stared… “Er…”   
  
“Stop staring.” Ellie huffed, glancing at Xavier.   
  
“E-Ellie!”    
  
“It’s rude.”   
  
“Haha, It is okay.” Xavier laughed and shook his head. “I did not mean to be rude. I was staring at the wheelchair itself, not you, Yukio. My apologies. Did the doctors talk to you about possible wheelchairs?”   
  
“Ah, hai.” Yukio nodded, feeling better that Xavier cleared himself up. “There were a few options, but… I kind of wanted your opinion before I settled on anything…”   
  
“Excellent. How about you and Ellie get settled and we will talk when you’re ready?” Dr. Xavier wondered with a smile before returning into the mansion. Yukio smiled and looked to Ellie as best she could. It was awkward with the brace on, but soon she’d be out of the brace and she was very excited…

Yukio eagerly looked around the very familiar setting as Ellie pushed the wheelchair through the mansion. Some students were walking about, all were eager to see and speak to Yukio. Everyone welcomed her back and said how glad they were she was okay. It made her feel…  _ warm _ and happy to be back. To see everyone's smiles. 

“Everyone missed you.” Ellie hummed simply, taking the ramp up to the second floor and to Yuki’s room.

It felt amazing to be back in her own room. The soft pinks and black colors mixing perfectly, her Japanese posters and nick nacks made her feel right at home. But seeing her katana made her heart hurt at the thought of never using it again…

“You okay?” Ellie wondered, following her gaze and frowning. “You know… You might be able to use it one day.” She thought out loud making Yukio look at her with confusion. “With the technology and your electricity powers, made one day you can learn to control something to help you fight… or something… I don’t know a lot about any technology like that, but it’d be worth to ask Dr. Xavier about.” She shrugged making Yukio smile.

“Yeah… I guess you’re right…” Yukio nodded with a little smile. Ellie was right. Who knew what kind of technology could be mixed with her powers? Yeah, she wouldn’t be  _ normal _ , but it was better than nothing. “I want to hurry and talk to Xavier!” She announced excitedly making Ellie smile.

“Yeah?” Ellie hummed, “Well, let's get you bathed and changed first, okay?” She asked, rolling Yukio to the bathroom. The Japanese mutant gasped at the…  _ changes _ to the bathroom. It was much more spacious and wheelchair friendly making it very easy for Ellie to get her in. 

Ellie wasted no time and began the shower, making sure the water was a perfect temperature and turning to Yukio. “Can I undress you?” The older asked, waiting till Yukio gave a verbal ‘yes’ before moving to undress her. She  _ very _ gently removed the brace, as they were allowed to during showers, and made sure to keep her head in place with one hand. The Japanese girl blushed as she was naked and scooped up in Ellie’s arms, but Ellie made no comment and simply sat her on the built-in shower chair. There was an attachment on the wall that looked similar to a brace where Yukio’s head was set to keep in an upright position. 

“Your clothes are going to get all wet…” Yukio pointed out innocently causing Ellie to look down at her shirt and shrug. The older easily removed the shirt so she was in her simple bra before leaning in. 

“Should I wash your hair first?” Ellie asked, again waiting for Yukio to verbally confirm before wetting her hair and beginning to wash. They sat quietly as Ellie worked the shampoo in and out of the pink hair before she moved to wash Yukio’s body. Again stopping for verbal consent before scrubbing the body down. Lastly, she worked the conditioner through and let it set. Humming softly as she looked Yukio over.

“We can recolor your hair whenever you want.” She said simply making Yukio glance up. “I just know you like to keep it bright and vibrant. So we can touch it up.”   
  
“Yeah… I’d like that.” Yukio smiled softly before letting Ellie continue to rinse the conditioner. Ellie turned the water off and grabbed a towel to pat Yuki’s neck dry. Slowly lifting the neck and placing the brace back on before lifting her out of the shower and to a seat in the bathroom. Here she easily dried Yukio off and went back to the room quickly to grab clothes.

“How’s this outfit?” Ellie wondered, walking back in with a cute pink and black dress with black leggings. Yukio smiled and nodded, letting Ellie put her underwear and bra on before the actual clothes. She brushed the pink hair out and tied it up in a ponytail before nodding. “Cute as ever.” She hummed, placing a kiss on Yuki’s lips. They kissed for a moment longer, enjoying the silence around them in the familiar setting.    
  
“Let us go?” Yukio wondered softly, smiling up at Ellie and receiving a small nod. She did have to admit, it felt much better to be bathed and dressed in fresh clothes. And having Ellie bathe her wasn’t as bad as she would have ever thought… It was actually very calming. 

* * *

Ellie frowned at the options laid out, though Yukio seemed rather pleased. And Yukio was Xavier’s main concern. They had been talking over lunch and the doctor had quite a few different ideas. The Japanese mutant was very verbal about her opinions which delighted Xavier and Ellie, both knowing the girl was just trying to push past the hardest part of this entire ordeal and try to find some sort of normality. 

“I have one more option for you, Yukio.” Xavier hummed as he pulled another file for Ellie to glance over as he explained. “Sip-and-puff. This kind of system has been proven to be quiet efficient for those who have been paralyzed. It can be a little difficult to get the gist of, but I fully believe it may be a good choice.”

Yukio scanned the file Ellie held out for her. Her brows furrowed as she read how it works. “So…”

“So the system will be calibrated to you, the user. A hard  _ puff _ will tell the computer and chair to move you forward. A hard  _ sip _ will stop the chair. If you are stopped, the hard sip will start you in reverse and then the hard puff will stop you. Yeah?” Xavier tried to explain, Yukio hummed in acknowledgment to show she understood. “A continuous soft sip or pull will move you right or left, depending on your programming. You can make it to where the sip takes your right or the puff does. However, you wanted to be calibrated.”

“It sounds easy…” Yukio commented, looking back at the file. “I-... I think I want to try this one. It sounds the most independent.”    
  
“Yuk-”   
  
“I  _ know _ you’re okay with doing everything, Ellie… I just… I want some sort of independence… I still want to feel like my own person.” Yukio tried to explain making Eillie frown but nod. The older knowing Yukio just wanted  _ some  _ freedom.

“We can try it.” Xavier smiled and nodded. “I’ll put the preparations immediately.”


	4. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie tries to figure out how to help her girlfriend out.

“ _ Chikusho! _ ” Yukio hissed as she hit a wall. “ _ Iie _ !” She huffed as Ellie beelined to help her. “I can do it!”

Ellie sighed as she watched Yukio struggle to control the wheelchair. The sip and pull device was secure around her head and a straw at her mouth to receive her commands. Like everything, Yukio had started out very positive. But that was a few hours ago…

“Yuki, let me at least get you back to a good starting point.” Ellie sighed, hating to see Yukio struggle in this way.   
  
“No. I can do it.” Yukio insisted, her voice softer now as she tried to calm herself and get back in a positive headspace. “I  _ can _ do it…” She whispered mostly to herself before taking a hard sip from the straw, the chair indeed starting backwards for her. When the chair kept going back, Ellie gave a quiet reminder to puff for it to stop which Yukio quickly did.

“There you go.” Ellie smiled softly as Yukio looked back at her with a bright, giddy smile. “Okay, now-”   
  
“I know, I know.” Yukio nodded, her brace having been off for a few days. Ellie knew Yuki was happy to have some neck freedom even if she still had to be gentle. The japanese girl looked forward again and started to continuously sip, making the chair start to the left to get her away from the wall comfortably. She made a hard sip to stop the chair before a puff to go forward. 

Ellie followed close behind, smiling as she saw Yukio slowly grasping it. Hitting a few corners, but nonetheless she seemed to get around okay. “You’re doing great.” She chimed softly, seeing Yukio’s smile grow even more. 

“My my, what is this?” The strong thick accent of Colossus boomed making Yukio sip to stop and look at the giant metal man. “Look at you, little Yukio! You are doing great!”   
  
“Thanks, Colossus.” Yuki beamed, glancing to Ellie. “I’ve had great support.” She hummed making the goth girl blush and look away.   
  
“Yukio has been pushing herself and striving for what she wants because she is strong and independent.” Ellie hummed to the man, making the other girl blush and smile.

  
“I see. You are both good for one another! Keep supporting each other!” The metal man laughed and patted Ellie on the back before allowing them to continue on their stroll.

“You getting it?” Ellie wondered.   
  
“I think I am!” Yukio giggled with a very soft nod. “It takes a lot of breath sometimes, but that’s okay.” She hummed.

Ellie was relieved to see Yukio in high spirits. Of course she understood when Yukio had been frustrated in the beginning. She couldn’t even do a simple thing such as scratch her own nose… She  _ had _ to rely on others. And for Yukio, who was rather independent before hand, it was… too different… But now, she strolled with a smile. Happy to make some sort of progress.

“Ellie?”    
  
“Hm.”   
  
“I… I want to help.”   
  
“...Help what?”   
  
The silence was thick between them. Ellie knew what she meant. Yukio was a mutant. Was a hero. Used to fighting alongside the X-men and students. It was her nature to do so. But…   
  
“I think we need to tackle one piece at a time, Yuki.” Ellie said honestly, sighing as she saw the others shoulders sink.

“Yeah…” Was the only answer she got as they continued around the manor.

* * *

Sitting at the table, Ellie tapped her finger as she stared blankly at the food in front of her. It was her first time in… a w _ hile _ she wasn’t in immediate vicinity to Yukio. Ororo had insisted Ellie take a break and allow her to hang out with Yukio for a bit. Ellie knew they were friends, but she always felt that there was something between the storm mutant and her girlfriend. Nothing between them now, of course… But past… It just made Ellie a little jealous.

A little.

But they were friends, and Yukio seemed excited to be able to hang out with Ororo as well. So she had left the two to talk. She knew Yuki was in good hands, at least…

“Okay, Negasonic.” Colossus spoke up in his big voice making her glance up. “That is tenth sigh this morning. And you have hardly eaten your eggs. Eggs are good for you. Good for bones.” The man gestured to her untouched breakfast. “What is wrong.”

“Nothing.” Ellie hissed softly before picking her fork up and moving the eggs around.

“Bottled up feelings are not good.” The metal man continued making Ellie glare up. She knew he was only trying to help, but right now she was  _ not _ feeling it.    
  
“Listen, Colossus, I’m fine.” She huffed once more, this time shoving a forkful of eggs in her mouth in hopes he’d shut up.

“It is Yukio, no?” Colossus did indeed  _ not _ shut up making Ellie’s eyes narrow. Heat and energy balled up around her fists unconsciously. The fork melting in her grip. “Ah, I am right.” He nodded. “You know, everything happening is not just about her, Negasonic. You need to take care of you just as much. This is affecting you and your lifestyle. It is fine to be frustrated. You just want to help, no?”   
  
Sighing, Ellie nodded and rested her cheek on her hand. “I just-... I feel bad. She just wants to do everything  _ right now _ ! I get it, but she needs to take it slow! But it hurts because I know she’s depressed! I hate it! I hate going to check on her at night and hearing her cry! It breaks me down!” She cried out, barely even noticing the tears beginning to stream down her face. “I’m trying my best to stay strong! To be her support! Her back bone! But it’s  _ killing _ me to see her so put down!!”

Colossus nodded quietly, letting the girl cry out her problems. He listened as she sobbed into her own hands. Trying to not show his surprise as Ellie had never shown such weakness before. But he had to remind himself that Ellie was still a young woman. That strong exterior could only hide so much.

“Accidents like this are hard.” He spoke up after a minute of silence. His giant hand gently clasping her shoulder in a comforting way. “On everyone involved. Not just the injured. Especially you because you took this role without question. It is a lot of responsibility for you, Ellie.” The girl looked up, slightly shocked to hear her name instead of  _ Negasonic _ from the thick russian voice. “It will take time for you both. But you just need to continue to stand beside her. Support her. It will get easier.”   
  
“...Yeah.” Ellie nodded quickly, wiping her tears away and looking back to her food. “I… I know… It’s just…”   
  
“Hard.” Colossus nodded before gesturing to the girls food. “Eat. You need strength.”

Ellie sighed and ate quietly. Her foot tapping against the floor as she went back into her own thoughts. She knew Yukio wanted to be back to normal… But how? How could she go back to…

_ Xavier. _

The girl pushed away from the table and marched away, ignoring Colossus' words of concern. She marched up the stairs and toward one of the classrooms, not even caring that there was indeed a class going on.

"Ms. Ph-"

"Save it, Doc. I need to speak with you." Ellie huffed, ignoring the stares from her peers. "Now, please."

Xavier sat still for a moment before nodding. Motioning that class was dismissed making the students eagerly run out to do their own thing.

"Ellie." Xavier hummed, nodding for her to come over. "What seems to be so urgent it couldn't wait till after my lecture?"

"Yukio." The girl spoke quickly. The name making the older mutant a little more alert.

"What? Is she okay?" He asked. Immediately concerned for the Japanese girl.

"She wants to do more." Ellie sighed, leaning against the desk. "She wants to be back in class. Back on missions… but… I don't know what to do."

"... I see." Xavier sighed and looked outside. "I suppose there are different things we can try for class. Maybe a voice system that can be setup on a computer. I've heard great things about those types of systems from many people who can't move their arms…"

"Okay. How about getting her back in the field." The goth girl pushed.

"Ellie… she'll never be back on the field." He tried to say in the nicest way possible. "We both know that… but perhaps she can do research and help missions from base. More informative work…"

Ellie looked down. Part of her had hoped Xavier would have some miracle suggestion, but she knew deep down it wasn't possible. That Xavier was right. They would just have to make the most out of what Yukio  _ could _ do.

"Alright… the voice thing…?" She sighed.

  
"I'll start looking into it right away, Ellie. I promise."   



	5. Proud to be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukio looks back on her journey as Ellie takes her on their first date since the accident.

_ “There is an energy signal south of you all” _

_ “10-4.” _

_ “Negasonic-” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Already on it.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Careful, I can see energy expanding on the computer…” _

Yukio’s eyes were fixated on the monitor in front of her. Four X’s marked where the allied forces were while a large red blob marked the enemy's position. Thanks to different technology and resource data, Yukio was able to keep tabs on the entire area Ellie and the team were covering. Blue blobs of energy represented civilians which helped if someone was trapped, green represented backup and police, and orange represented animals. There were a few others, but so far Yukio had only encountered those main few colors. 

Not only did Yukio have access to the aerial view monitor ahead of her, but to her right and left were databases that she could speak to and find information quickly if the team needed to know something. A good example would be just last week when the team encountered another mutant who could spit acidic venom. It got on one of the newbies and Yukio had to hurry and research the mutants powers, type of venom, and see if there were any cures or remedies they could try while waiting for recovery.

At first, it was a little confusing to the Japanese mutant, but she found she actually quite enjoyed this job. It was important to be the overview eyes of the team. She could keep them out of harm's immediate way and spew out information to help them with a certain task! She had even saved Ellie’s butt a few times in the short time she's been monitoring, she was highly proud to admit.

_ “Threat eliminated.” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Anything else you see from above? _

_ “You are in the clear! Mission is a success!” _ Yukio chirped happily, barely even noticing Xavier’s small smile as he watched her participate. She easily used her sip and puff to back away from the monitor. The screens immediately turning off as her electricity was no longer there to power them.

“You are doing splendidly, Yukio.” Xavier praised happily as the girl turned to face him. “Both in mission and in school. I trust the voice system set up is becoming easier to handle as well?”   
  
“Very! It is all becoming second nature to me, I am happy to report! And it doesn’t help that I have Ellie at my side when I do get frustrated. She’s a good leader, you know.” Yuki smiled as she hinted to Xavier that her girlfriend should take a more forward role in the team one day.    
  
“To you, yes.” The doctor laughed. “She’s not as patient with others.”   
  
“True.” Yukio giggled as she knew how her girl wasn’t as willing to try with  _ others _ .

“But I am glad you have her. And vice versa. You both truly complete each other…” He hummed, rolling alongside her as they exited the monitor room. Yuki blushed softly at the older mutants' comment but smiled brightly.

“We do.” She nodded before the parted and she headed up to her room. Once in the privacy of her space, she let out a sigh. 

Don’t get her wrong, Yukio was truly starting to become comfortable in her new situation. Xavier and Ellie worked really hard to try and make everything they could accessible to her. But it still made her sad to think that she could never fight again. Or walk. It didn’t get her as depressed as it had, but it was still… upsetting… It was a feeling she was sure she’d feel for a while longer but hoped it would pass so she could feel strong again. 

No. She didn’t hope. She was certain of it...

With another sigh, she puffed her way to her computer and focused on her electricity, making the device turn on. A little smile came back to her lips as she scanned the page that immediately popped up. It was  _ her _ website. Something she created after getting settled back in school and work. 

She had approached Ellie with the idea of creating a charity for those paralyzed like her. To get people help and teach them how to live in their new bodies. Whether just a limb was paralyzed, to full paralysis like her. She wanted to help everyone. To show that it wasn’t the end of their lives. And in the short time the charity was started, she already received multiple donations, messages, and started helping quite a few people! It was called the Yashida Foundation, after her surname. That was Ellie’s idea…

“Hey.”    
  
_ Speak of the devil. _ Yukio smiled and turned her head to see Ellie leaning against her door frame, still in her uniform. “ _ Okaerinasai _ !” She welcomed the other home happily. The goth girl smiling and pushing off the frame to walk over to the Japanese mutant.

“You saved our asses again.” Ellie mused before leaning down and capturing Yuki’s lips with her own. Both girls melting in the kiss and turning their heads for a better angel.

“I just did my job…” Yuki cooed as they parted just slightly. Their nose brushing against each other. 

“Mm well, you do it amazingly.” The older hummed happily, leaning down for another kiss.

Their lips moved together for another few seconds before Ellie pulled away to see what Yukio was looking at on the computer. She smiled brightly as she scanned the web page. “Woah, is that a new set of donations? That’s rad!” Ellie gasped eagerly. “Did you get any more messages? Or have you heard from that little girl who was paralyzed? Er… Leia?”   
  
“Her mother called earlier actually,” Yukio confirmed. “She said Leia is really starting to mentally improve. Said she even wanted to go play with her friend today.”   
  
“Wow. That’s great.” The goth mutant smiled before biting her back painted lip and looking away. “Er… Yuki?”   
  
“Hai?”    
  
“...Do-... Do you think you’d… ‘ya know. Wanna go on a date?”    
  
Yukio blinked and stared at her usually stoic and put together girlfriend. The way Ellie blushed and looked away reminded her of the first time Ellie had asked her out. It made her heart flutter and skip.

“Of course I’d want to go on a date!” Yukio exclaimed happily. “Everything has been so hectic, but I have wanted to go on a date… Just didn’t want…”   
  
“If you say burden me, I swear to god, Yuki.” Ellie scolded before leaning down to catch her lips softly once more. “I have the perfect date… Okay?”   
  
“Okay.” Yukio giggled softly, feeling warm and secure beside her girlfriend. “Do I get to know or-”   
  
“Nope. It’s a surprise.” Ellie grinned making the younger giggled again and nod in confirmation.

“Okay. A surprise it is.”

* * *

  
“There.” Ellie smiled as she finished tying Yukio’s pink shoes. “Perfect.”   
  
“Ellie. Can I please open my eyes now?” Yukio giggled with excitement. Her girlfriend said she had gotten her a custom shirt and didn’t want her to see it till she was fully dressed.

“Mm... Yea.” She heard Ellie confirm, finally letting her eyes flutter open. Her mouth dropped as Ellie had positioned her in front of the mirror. Her freshly dyed pink hair laid easily over her shoulders. Her favorite dark pink shorts on and her pink sneakers. But what had her near tears was the shirt her girlfriend had gotten for her. It was a light blue shirt with a rainbow pride flag. But in the middle was the white handicap symbol.

“Oh… Oh, Ellie…” Yukio smiled, looking over the shirt a little more. “It..”   
  
“You… You like it?” Ellie smiled softly at the girl's reaction.

“Hai, hai, hai!!” Yuki giggled and nodded quickly. “I love it, Ellie-chan!!” She exclaimed before looking over to her more dark dressed girlfriend. The taller girl wore black jeans and black combat boots as well as a yellow t-shirt. Over the shirt, she wore her black leather jacket with her different pins and her own pride flag patch. “You look very nice.” She commented shyly making Ellie blush.

“Thanks.” The older one hummed. “Have any guess where we’re gonna go?”    
  
“Not at all.” Yukio shook her head, letting Ellie take control of the wheelchair and stroll them out. It was easier to talk when she wasn’t sipping and puffing, so she started letting Ellie help her out more and more. Especially when they were going on walks.

The Japanese mutant easily noted that they were heading toward the downtown New York area. Her eyes widening as she saw the main streets blocked off from traffic and more and more different pride flags being seen. The large crowd made her brain click.

“Pride?” Yuki beamed, glancing up to her girlfriend. Ellie just grinned and continued to push her through the crowd.

The girls had talked about going to Pride together, even before they started dating. Then they started dating and it had become a goal for them. And now here they were! Yukio wanted to scream in joy and just  _ kiss _ her endlessly!   
  


“I can’t believe it, Ellie!! Today is going to be a thrill!!” She giggled loudly. Her eyes darting all-around at the different couples and people.

They strolled with the crowd, talking with different people beside them. Listening to the different stories people had to tell and learn even more about their community. Yukio even talked to other handicapped pride members. She was happy to see the support they had and made her feel extremely happy for her Ellie.

“Hey, can you take a picture for us?” Yukio asked one of the girls walking beside them. The girl was eager to help and took Ellie’s phone, allowing the girls to get in a cute position. Yukio held her head high and gave the brightest smile she could muster. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ellie kneel beside her. Blushing softly as the older girl leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Allllright!” The girl chirped and returned the phone to the gothic mutant. Ellie smiled and held the phone for Yukio to see the photo.   
  
“Ellie! I want you to set this as my computer desktop!” Yukio gasped with a smile. She felt tears come to her eyes as she looked over it. This photo, as silly as it sounded, gave her a sense of hope. Happiness. She knew anytime she’d get depressed in the future, she would be able to look at this photo and remember their date. Remember the support she has. Remember that she is never,  _ ever _ alone.

“Ellie… I-... I really want to thank you. For everything, you’ve done for me… You… You are my backbone. My everything… I could have never made it this far, this quick, without you…” Yukio smiled through her tears, the older girl kneeling back down to her.

  
“Hey. You did a lot on your own. You’ve been so strong for me.” Ellie smiled, leaning in for a kiss that Yukio happily accepted. “We complete each other, remember?”   
  
“Yeah.” Yuki giggled. “I.. I just wanted to thank you.”   
  
“Well. You’re welcome. And thank you for being strong. You’ve made me so proud.” Ellie hummed, resting their foreheads together. “We’re not near done with our journey. But we’ll continue strong. Together.”   
  
“Right.” Yukio smiled and nodded.   
  
“Nee, Ellie?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Aishiteru.”   
  
“Heh, Aishiteru, Yukio.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like a commission, please check out my Tumblr: I-am-the-gay-shit and find the link in my description!


End file.
